The Drisnak Desert
Quest Description In the Drisnak desert you will find someone that is totally lost. Find this person and help him find his way back to his home. After he is safely home complete the quest he has had to abandon. notes Alfred, the helplessly lost guide This is Alfred J. Klock. He is one of the guides that lead people around the desert. This guide, however, has lost his way himself. He looks extremely tired and when he notices you, he looks up as if he is begging for help. Navigate him to his hut in the desert that is south and west from the desert camp by saying "go direction" Letter He will give you a letter you need to deliver to Gimgar the Dwarf. From the desert camp, he is east and west, under a big rock. He tells you you need the Glasses of Phelonia and you will have to hop across invisible pillars to make it to the Phelonia cave. He gives you some broken glasses. Hunt For the Lens While walking the desert, you will see some areas that have insects in them. You notice some dried out insects in the sand. You don't recognize what kind of insects they were, but you are afraid that they may have been scorpions. You need to search each of these areas to find a round piece of glass. Glasses Once you have the broken glasses and the round piece of glass, you can fix glasses and you will receive the Glasses of Phelonia. notes give envelope to gimgar Ok. > Hp: 386 (of 400) Sp: 220 (of 220) Gimgar says: Thank you a lot for delivering this letter to me! I have been waiting for it for several years. Gimgar says: I will tell you about a big fight i once had on the other side of that large cliff you can find to the northern side of the desert. Hp: 389 (of 400) Sp: 220 (of 220) Gimgar says: There is a cave over there in which the Phelonians live. The Phelonians are brutal orcs that only think about making life as hard as possible for the dwarves of Entrag. Gimgar says: I crossed that cliff once, but there were so many Phelonians that i had to flee pretty quickly. Hp: 392 (of 400) Sp: 220 (of 220) Gimgar says: I don't advise you to check it out, but i will tell you how to get there any way. Gimgar says: To get there you will need the Glasses of Phelonia. I found a pair of such glasses and when i wore them i could see some invisible pillars leading across the cliff. Gimgar says: I used the glasses to find out where the pillars were and then jumped from pillar to pillar to get to the other side of the cliff. Hp: 395 (of 400) Sp: 220 (of 220) Gimgar pauses for a moment. Gimgar says: When i got back i took the glasses apart and hid one part in the desert. Hp: 398 (of 400) Sp: 220 (of 220) Gimgar says: If you want to find that piece of the glasses you will need to search the entire desert. The only thing i remember about the hiding place is that there were a lot of insects in the area. Gimgar says: I also kept half of the glasses myself, but i don't want it any more. Here you have it. Hp: 400 (of 400) Sp: 220 (of 220) Gimgar gives broken glasses to you. Category:Quests